Wax On, Whacks Off
by Daggerella
Summary: Sometimes you don't know you have a "thing" until you see the thing...but then it really becomes your thing. Kinks are weird like that... Rated M for Ambreigns m/m oral, ass play, waxing kink, masturbation


"So, did you do it? Did ya?" Dean asked excitedly the second Roman stepped foot in his hotel room. He didn't wait for an answer, instead moving in for a hug. His hands reached around the Samoan and deftly slid down over the expensive fabric of the dress pants he was wearing, palms cupping the rounded contours of his backside.

Dean growled and shifted his weight to the side, grinding an already-stiffening cock against Roman's thigh. "Unh, God, please tell me you did. I wanna see," he pleaded shamelessly, his tongue already wagging out of his mouth like a dog eyeing a juicy steak. He humped against the larger man for a few more moments, digging his fingertips into delectably thick glutes and whimpering in anticipation.

"Ok, are you done now? Can I at least come in first, you friggin' horndog?" Roman cracked, his uncontrollable smile a contrast to his rather annoyed tone. He side-stepped his clinging companion and broke away, walking over to the desk chair and neatly laying his sport coat over the back of it. "I mean, it's not like you haven't seen it before," he said, turning around just as Dean dove sideways across the bed.

He sprawled out on his stomach, propping his head up on his crossed forearms, and looked at Roman with a perplexed expression. "What difference does _that_ make? It's fuckin' amazing every single time. It's like, seeing a quadruple rainbow...with like, a bunch of unicorns fucking underneath it or something. It's a goddamn work of art, just like the rest of you. Now show me," he demanded, his eyes glued to the front of the dark gray trousers which were doing nothing to hide the size of the package that lay beneath them.

Roman came up to the bedside and grabbed Dean by the ankles, yanking him back until his ass was bent over the edge. Before the blonde could react, he slammed his hips against denim-covered haunches and held him there by his belt, pressing his crotch hard into the seam of Dean's ass. "Man, you sure get bossy when you're horny, don't you?" he shot back, his tone losing some of its humor.

He leaned down over the smaller man's back and drove his hips forward again, squeezing a surprised moan from him as he felt that twitching member aggressively rubbing between his cheeks. "This what you want? Huh? You want to see how far I can bury this cock inside you? 'Cause I'll be happy to show you," he purred, licking the back of Dean's exposed neck.

"Nnnhhhh, _fuck_ ," Dean groaned, instinctively pushing back against the pressure and shivering with arousal. "You know I do, but..."

"But what?" Roman inquired, trying his best to sound innocent as he breathed the question into the other's ear. "What is it you want?" He reached under Dean and grabbed his excitable cock through his jeans, squeezing it and drawing out another whining moan of excitement from him.

"You know damn well what I want, baby. _Please_. Just let me see. You know what it does to me."

"Yeah, I know," Ro replied, standing back up and slowly unbuckling his belt. "You and your kinky-ass fetishes." He pulled the belt off and let it drop to the floor, then moved back to the foot of the bed and stood there, waiting. "So, should I ring the dinner bell? Come and get it, you perv," he teased, already unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean immediately sprung into action, scrambling over to sit on the edge of the bed directly in front of Roman. He took one look at the front of those dress pants and his mouth curled into a knowing smirk. "You went commando," he observed, fingers reaching out to trace down the length of Ro's cock, the shape and girth of which was clearly visible through the thin material. "You NEVER do that."

"Yeah, and _this_ is why," Ro answered, giving his hips a little shake, which caused his dick to sway pendulously back and forth inside his slacks. "Can you imagine how much chaos there would be if I just started showing up in public with this thing flopping all over the place? It looks like I'm smuggling a baby elephant down there, for Christ's sake."

"It sure does," Dean affectionately agreed, fingers lightly tickling the ridged head which hung midway down Roman's thigh inside his pant leg. "So then, does that mean you did it for _me_?"

"Well duh, of course," Ro replied, finally undoing the bottom button of his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He reached out and ruffled Dean's gingery curls with one hand while unfastening his pants with the other. "Whatever it takes to keep baby boy happy."

"Aww, you're too good to me," Dean said as he ran his hands around Roman's waist and tugged his pants down. Since they were rather baggy, they fell easily to the floor along with the rest of his clothes. He hummed an enthralled " _mmhmm_ " as his eyes greedily took in the sight of Ro's muscular legs, which were completely hairless. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he gushed.

"So, you gonna make sure they didn't miss any spots?" the big man asked, stepping out of his pants and doing a slow spin around in a circle, making sure he gave Dean a good show of his supple behind, which was just as baby-smooth as the rest of his body. When he came back around, his gaze was met with a pair of ravenous blue eyes staring back at him.

"Tell me where they did it. I wanna lick every inch of you...right now. _Please."_ Dean begged as he quickly undid his jeans and shoved his hand inside them, gripping his own cock and whining again.

Roman couldn't help but giggle a little at Dean's extreme enthusiasm, but he held it back and instead focused on trying to indulge his friend's odd desire as graciously as possible. "You really like this, huh?" he said, smiling. "You're fuckin' weird. But you're also really sexy, sooo..."

Ro trailed off as he pushed Dean onto his back and crawled up over him on his hands and knees. He slowed down as his crotch passed inches from Dean's face, looking down to see pink mouth open and tongue trying desperately to reach it. Chuckling in amusement, Roman continued past him and flopped down on the bed on his back, his hair fanned out across the pillows. "Have at it."

Dean got up on his knees and ripped his shirt off over his head, his eyes locked to Roman's legs. "Did they start here? He asked, moving between them and lightly grazing upward with his fingertips over rock-solid calves.

"Yeah," Ro answered coyly, letting his knees drop further apart. He was watching Dean's expressions intently, biting his lip in anticipation.

Dean quickly pulled his hard cock out and began to rub it across the soft skin, moaning in dirty pleasure. "Mmm, feels pretty smooth to me. Better check the other one though."

Without stopping what he was already doing, Dean grabbed Roman behind his other knee, lifted his leg up next to his face and began licking and sucking on the inside of Ro's calf. He could smell and taste the coconut oil that the big man had used to moisturize himself beforehand, and somehow that familiar fragrance added to his excitement. "So then what?" he asked, voice slightly huskier.

Roman rolled his eyes, even as the grin spread wider across his face. "You _know_ what." He let his legs part fully, exposing his shapely thighs to Dean's highly appreciative gaze.

Dean pouted as he started to wiggle out of his jeans. "Tell me anyway," he urged, pulling them down over his knees and yanking them off. He flung them across the room where they landed splayed across the dresser, knocking over the coffee maker in the process.

Roman laughed aloud at the sudden disruption, but continued on. "Well, they put the wax on, and y'know, it's pretty hot..."

"Fuck yeah, it is," Dean rasped, hands sliding slowly up Ro's powerful thighs. "I bet they had to use _extra_ wax on those puppies, didn't they?"

"Pssshh- _no_ ," Roman said defensively, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "No fat jokes, remember? I'm sensitive. Not cool, man."

"What?! No, are you kidding me? You're fuckin' _thick_ , baby. In the _best_ way possible. I mean, look at you," he said as he dropped down onto his elbows to get a better view. "You're just so... _mmmphhhh,"_ he mumbled, pressing his face into the valley of Ro's inner thigh and licking ecstatically. "I just wanna eat you."

"Well, you can start with this if you want," Roman responded helpfully, running a hand up over his newly naked junk. "Give that pretty mouth something to do."

Dean moaned in agreement and started moving closer, still planting wet licks and kisses along the way. "Stroke it for me," he said before diving in and lapping at Ro's freshly waxed balls. He gently took one of them into his mouth and ran his tongue around it, pulling his head back and releasing it with a subtle pop. He repeated the process with the other one, and Roman moaned in encouragement as he complied with Dean's request and began to stroke his cock slowly.

"Mmm, your mouth feels amazing...as always," Ro confirmed, trying to remember where in the story he had left off. "So anyway, they did my thighs, and then...well, you're already licking the part they did next."

Dean groaned again, the thought of his man allowing his private areas to be touched in that way driving him crazy with desire. "Hold on, I need to do something first", he interrupted. He got back up onto his knees and placed his own cock in between those magnificent leg muscles, pushing them together around it and thrusting. "Yeah, that's it. Unhh god, I am so fucking turned on right now, you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," Ro said, watching the head of Dean's cock pushing through the tight crevice between his thighs. "You must want it pretty bad...you're getting my legs all wet," Roman teased, swiping a thumb over the drooling slit and sticking it in his mouth, savoring the taste of the other's excitement.

"I like getting you all wet," Dean answered, reaching out to fondle the Samoan's tiny nipples and rolling them back and forth between his fingers. "Makes me feel like a real _man_."

Ro giggled again, this time from the tickling pleasure being applied to those sensitive spots. He reached down between them, grasped both of their dicks in one large hand, and started stroking them in unison. "Well if you're a real man for doing this, what does that make me?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Unhh, baby, you're the realest," Dean replied, his eyes closing for a moment as he felt another strong wave of arousal flood his senses. He suddenly leaned over, flopped onto the bed next to Roman, and said matter-of-factly, "Now sit on my face _."_

Ro laughed aloud at his friend's uncouth request, but once he saw the dead serious look in Dean's eyes, he knew he wasn't joking. "Ok then, if that's how you want it," Roman agreed, getting up and straddling Dean's head, reverse-cowgirl style. He bent forward and spread his ass as far apart as he could, showing off his tiny, pristine hole to the man beneath him. "They saved this part for last," he offered, waiting for what he knew was going to happen next.

"Yeah, I bet they did," Dean mumbled from under Ro's thighs. He resumed stroking himself in earnest as he gazed up at the spectacular sight of Roman's gleaming undercarriage. "They probably fought over who was gonna get to do it to you. So did they make you get on your hands and knees and stick it out for them?" Dean inquired, hand working his cock faster.

"Uh-huh," Roman answered, the anticipation absolutely killing him. "It always feels really weird...like, super vulnerable."

"Unhh, baby, you're gonna make me cum if you keep talkin' like that," Dean rasped. "Gimme that ass."

Roman grinned at that comment, then sat back and gave the smaller man what he so desperately wanted. He moaned as he felt Dean's flicking tongue teasing his entrance and took up stroking himself once again. "Mmm, you're gonna make _me_ cum if you keep doing _that_ ," he added, sitting back further and allowing that tongue to probe deeper inside of him.

Dean couldn't really respond due to his mouth being otherwise occupied, but he groaned loudly and picked up the pace on his raging cock, squeezing it harder until it was dribbling pre-cum across the back of his hand. He sucked and licked every bit of silky flesh he could reach, from Roman's perfect, puckered knot all the way up to the base of his naked cock, thrilling at the whimpering moans emanating from him as he ground his hips lustily against Dean's face.

Ro pulled back a bit so that Dean could lick the underside as he concentrated on working the end of his thick pole with his hand. He reached out and dragged his fingertips over Dean's abs, causing him to shudder and gasp. "Yeah, work that cock for me...gimme that big load, baby," he encouraged, gripping himself tighter as he watched.

"You know, they put lotion on you afterward, too...and some lady with rubber gloves on...well, she touched it. She touched _everything._ Like, a lot." Ro smiled sneakily as he felt Dean suddenly start squirming beneath him. Fully aware of the effect he was having, he added, "I ended up having to jerk off in the car after I left there just to get rid of my huge hard-on."

As soon as the words _jerk off_ left Roman's lips, Dean jammed his tongue as far into Ro's ass as possible and began to rim him furiously, his dick throbbing as he stroked himself over the edge.

Roman got a front-row seat to the money shot, his heart beating faster as he watched a long jet of ropy cum shoot out and splatter all over Dean's stomach. It was followed by several more, smaller eruptions of pearlescent liquid that shot up and rained back down on him, dotting his trimmed patch of auburn pubic hair. He kept going through his orgasm, trying his hardest to get Roman over with just his mouth.

"Fuck, baby, yes...right there, don't stop," Ro gasped as the pressure welled up from within him. He pushed back again, practically smothering Dean with his ass and driving that undulating tongue in even further. He aimed his cock downward and stroked it hard for a few more seconds, then he let loose with a primal roar that increased in volume as he exploded and painted Dean's heaving chest with a surprising amount of creamy jizz.

After several long, panting moments, Ro finally crumpled over into a heap of sweaty satisfaction next to Dean, who was staring up at the ceiling in a daze. He thought about draping an arm over the smaller man as they lay there together, but the copious amount of sticky cum streaking his torso caused him to wisely change his mind.

"Man...I don't know why me getting waxed is so hot for you, but...I'm kinda really glad it is," Roman said, opting instead to comfortably rest his hands behind his head.

Dean laughed dryly. "I don't know why it is, either to be honest. But I'm kinda really glad too," he said, rolling over and pressing his sticky body against Roman's side as he hugged him.


End file.
